Tú, que eres el Triunfador
by What's happened with my life
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre cuando has salido vivo de Los Juegos y la culpa te corroe por dentro?
1. Chapter 1

**Tú, que eres el Triunfador.**

Los juegos ya se habían terminado, y él había ganado, cierto que había hecho cosas de las que no se

sentía para nada orgulloso, y aunque gracias a ellas había conseguido salir con vida de la arena, no

había sido un camino de rosas. Había engañado a las personas que le habían perdonado la vida, y

más tarde había matado a una de ellas solo para poder volver a casa, a su distrito, con su familia.

Ellos lo entenderían, sabían que lo había hecho para poder vivir y para no tener que vivir con miedo

nunca más, para poder llevarse a sus padres a la aldea de los triunfadores y tener la vida que siempre

había querido para ellos.

Los focos del escenario donde Caesar Fickerman le esperaba sentado en su sillón para proceder a la

última entrevista oficial del año le apuntaban como aguijones de rastrevíspulas y le hacían sudar como

la primera vez que se había visto obligado a sentarse delante de una multitud que aclamaba su

nombre justo un mes antes.

Caesar le hacía señas para que se acercase, pero no tenia fuerza suficiente para moverse. Una joven

avox le dio un ligero golpe casi imperceptible para que comenzase a avanzar, cuando el muchacho giró

la cabeza para ver quien le había empujado, se horrorizó aún más, eran sus ojos marrones y

almendrados, su cabello negro y alborotado, su nariz y sus labios, perfectamente copiados de ese

último cadáver que había caído luchando, esa chica, con la que había hecho una alianza y a la que

pocos días más tarde tubo que matar, había sido la única a la que habría preferido no tener que

matar, y aún así había sido la única persona a la que se había visto obligado a matar.

Estaba muerta, pero seguía allí, de pie, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos castaños y su tez pálida, el

joven se mareó ante aquella visión, todo a su alrededor se fundió en negro y solo quedo ella, fue

entonces cuando la avox hablo con su voz, la voz de ella.

_"Ahora que has ganado, sal ahí, diles lo que quieren oír, diles por qué me mataste, diles, que no sientes _

_haberlo hecho, que tenías que hacerlo para sobrevivir, por que es eso lo que ellos quieren oír. Tú, que eres el _

_Triunfador, debes hacer lo que se espera de ti"_

La muchacha desapareció y él volvió a estar en frente de una multitud extravagante, los focos

volvieron a entorpecer su visión, y se desmayó dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

El Sol brillaba aunque no siempre visible y se respiraban aires de celebración, era el día de La cosecha, y en el Capitolio los habitantes esperaban impacientes ante sus televisores a que comenzase la selección de Tributos de aquel año, aquellos que viajarían hasta el la capital un año más para intentar poner a su Distrito en lo más alto.

Los Juegos del Hambre, un entretenimiento para algunos y un verdadero suicidio para otros. Las reglas del juego eran claras, o ganas o mueres, ¿Un juego o un castigo? No solo debías tener suerte sino también ser habilidoso, ya fuese matando o escapando de tus asesinos.

Los distritos más ricos dedicados a oficios determinados como la tecnología, la metalurgia o la creación de objetos de lujo tenían más posibilidades de ganar los juegos, ya que eran lo únicos con recursos suficientes para entrenar a sus tributos, Los Profesionales, desde una edad muy temprana.

...

Distrito 2

En el distrito dos las nubes cubrían el cielo de forma parcial, los jóvenes separados en grupos por edad y sexo, esperaban pacientes a que comenzase la elección.

Una madre con un bebé rubio entre los brazos intentaba hacerle callar pero el niño gritaba cada vez más alto y la mujer desesperada estuvo apunto de dejarlo caer al suelo.

El hombre que representaba al Capitolio se acercó al micrófono y les dio la bienvenida con su particular acento, soltó un par de bromas que surgieron efecto y dio paso al vídeo de presentación. En cuanto este terminó los vítores resonaron entre los grandes edificios con fuerza.

Dos nombres desconocidos salieron de su boca cuando abrió los dos sobres que había extraído de las urnas, en el momento en el que se hizo la pregunta que todos esperaban dos jóvenes se presentaron voluntarios.

Kenneth con dieciocho años, de complexión fuerte cabello pelirrojo y ojos caros, seguramente sería un hacha con las armas blancas, al igual que todos los tributos que habían salido de aquel distrito durante años.

Sarai, de diecisiete años, caminó hacia la tribuna para reunirse con su contrincante, veía las caras de orgullo y felicidad dirigidas hacia ella, y entonces supo que no se había equivocado al decidir presentarse voluntaria, que ganaría esos juegos y que se ría el orgullo de su distrito, se hecho el pelo oscuro hacia atrás y se colocó en la posición que le correspondía.

...

Distrito 4

La muchacha que ese año representaba al Capitolio era nueva y joven tenía el pelo lacio, de color morado chillón y sus pestañas eran tan claras que no se podían apreciar a simple vista.

El cielo estaba despejado y el astro rey calentaba con fuerza desde lo alto, el leve murmullo del mara acompañaba como una banda sonora natural aquel día como cualquier otro, un pañuelo de color espuma salió volando arrastrado por le suave viento marino, pero nadie se movió para intentar alcanzarlo.

La gente comenzó a impacientarse y una niña de unos cuatro años salió gateando de entre la multitud de padres, corrió hasta uno de los cuadrados delimitados con sogas donde se encontraban los barones de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años y se abalanzó sobre uno de ellos.

Una mujer joven se abrió paso entre los agentes de la paz para llegar hasta ellos.

- ¡Annie!- Gritó.- ¡Annie, ven aquí!-El joven que sujetaba a la niña en brazos se la pasó a la mujer que tras darle un fugaz abrazo y pronunciar unas palabras de ánimo para el muchacho, se volvió hacia la multitud con dos agentes del a paz siguiendo sus pasos de cerca.

Shaai de dieciséis años de piel clara y ojos oscuros se acercó de forma lenta y vacilante hacia el estrado, la niña de doce años a la que habían nombrado antes que a el se encontraba perdida allí arriba buscando la mirada de alguien conocido que le infundiese valor. El joven pensó en lo asustada que debía estar, tenía el recuerdo de haberla visto jugando a la rajuela un par de semanas antes en ese mismo lugar y si su memoria no le fallaba, le llamaba Marina, _"como el mar" _pensó antes de comenzar a subir las pequeñas escaleras del escenario.

...

Distrito 6.

En el distrito del transporte, la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban llenos de grasa, sus caras aunque recién lavadas aún contenían manchas difuminadas que les hacían parecer enfermos.

Muchos de ellos vestían petos que les relacionaba con la única marca de transporte que existía, El Capitolio, el sello estaba estampado en la parte superior derecha de todos los monos de trabajo.

Los jóvenes mejor vestidos que sus mayores, esperaban inquietos para poder volver a sus casas lo antes posibles, si es que no les llamaban para participar.

Cuando el nombre de Belfast Green salió de la urna, la gente se quedó impresionada. Belfast era un joven negro de dieciocho años de complexión fuerte y temido por casi todos. Su familia era conocida en el Capitolio, su padre era uno de los mecánicos más reconocidos en todo el país a causa de su magnífico trabajo reparando los trenes de mercancías que llegaban a la capital, cuando el muchacho llegó a la tarima para reunirse con su compañera, observó como la gente lo miraba con respeto.

Vicky estaba de pie a su lado, él la conocía bien, habían ido a la misma clase desde que tenía memoria, era una joven de cabello pelirrojo, mejillas repletas de pequeñas pecas y de ojos verdes. Cuando ambos se pusieron de frente para estrecharse las manos en señal de "amistad" Belfast observó como el labio inferior de la joven al igual que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

...

Distrito 8:

A pesar de ser el distrito de los textiles, las ropas que vestían los presentes, no eran ni de lejos tan lujosas como en el Capitolio. No existía en toda la plaza una sola prenda, camisa o pantalón, que estuviese libre de una costura visible o de un remiendo en forma de "L".

Aún siendo día de fiesta en todo el país seguían saliendo humaredas de las grandes chimeneas de las numerosas fábricas, donde los mayores del distrito, aquellos que no tenían familia cercana que participase en la cosecha, seguía trabajando sin descanso.

Cuando Dena oyó su nombre desde la tribuna, no supo reaccionar, todas las cabezas se giraban hacia ella. La muchacha miró hacia donde se encontraban su madre y su hermano pequeño y enseguida comenzó a avanzar sin poder apartar la vista de ellos. Giró la cabeza, y mientras caminaba despacio hacia el escenario pensó en la ilusión que le había embargado aquella mañana cuando se dio cuenta de que esa sería su última cosecha por que apenas un mes antes, había cumplido los dieciocho, y ahora se daba cuenta de que las teselas, aquellos pequeños papelitos de color terroso con los que podías recibir pequeñas dosis de comida básica dándole al Capitolio el derecho de meter tu nombre en la urna tantas veces como papelitos firmases, le habían jugado una mala pasada, y de una manera u otra esta sería su última cosecha. Las miradas dejaron de fijarse en ella cuando sonó el nombre del tributo masculino. _"Linnus!" _ Escuchó gratar a alguien a lo lejos y después vio al joven subir al escenario, se fijó en sus ojos, eran claros, fue entonces cuando se sorprendió a si misma pensando en lo guapo que le parecía y se preguntó por qué no habría aprovechado esos escasos años de su vida para salir con chicos.

...

Distrito 10.

El olor de los animales apestaba el lugar, pero los habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a él, aunque se notaba en las caras de aquellos que provenían de la capital que no pensaban lo mismo.

Los quejidos de los distintos tipos de ganado que se criaban en las granjas comunitarias a las afueras del distrito llegaban a los oídos de los presentes como un eco atraído por el viento, la gente esperaba bajo el sol abrasador a que comenzase el himno del Capitolio.

El hombre que se acercó al micrófono era delgado e iba todo vestido de blanco, y a pesar de llevar una sombrilla de colores chillones en una mano para protegerse, sudaba como un cerdo.

Luna escuchó su nombre y no se sorprendió, cuando aquella mañana se había despertado supo que iba a pasar, que ese año le tocaría a ella. Se alisó el vestido granate que le había regalado su madre por su cumpleaños, se apartó el flequillo oscuro de los ojos y comenzó a andar con el sonido de la madera de las suelas de sus botas resonando contra al plaza empedrada. Se obligó a si misma a parecer serena y subió las escaleras sin apenas esfuerzo.

Aunque ella no era de gran estatura, desde el escenario se podía observar casi toda la plaza, Luna buscó su mirada entre las últimas filas mientras el hombre de blanco se acercaba a sacar el pequeño sobre de la segunda urna.

Luna encontró sus ojos marrones observándola desde la distancia, aguantó su mirada y esbozó una pequeña aunque tensa sonrisa en su dirección. Pero cuando la muchacha escuchó la voz de aquel extraño hombre, demasiado limpio para aquel lugar, pronunciar el nombre del tributo masculino la sonrisa se petrificó en su cara morena, su tez se tornó blanca y fue entonces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

...

Distrito12.

El distrito minero no era demasiado grande, pero aún así Maisie acababa de colocarse en su posición cuando escucho su nombre completo por los altavoces colocados en las cuatro esquinas de la plaza. El miedo la atenazó por dentro, era su nombre, era ella la que debía subir allí, su respiración comenzó agitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba a causa de su carrera matinal.

Alguien la empujó e hizo que se tropezase y cayese rasgándose las rodillas por debajo del vestido, un agente de la paz la agarro por los hombros y la levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo alguno. Ella le conocía, y él a ella también, le sonrió débil e imperceptiblemente y le dio un suave toque en el hombro para reconfortarla. Maisie comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario, sabía que todo el mundo la miraba, vio a su abuelo en un lateral y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Se obligo a apartar la mirada y a seguir caminando, notó el reguero de sangre que emanaba de de su rodilla izquierda llegar hasta la pantorrilla y seguir su camino hacia el tobillo, no miró hacia abajo, sabía que si veía el menor rastro de sangre se desmayaría y no quería que el resto del país pensara que era una debilucha.

Willburg vio a la niña de trece años subir al escenario y el fue detrás, su nombre había salido, la mujer joven de pelo rosa lo había leído así que el muchacho se tragó las ganas de salir corriendo. El cabello rizado de un rubio oscuro le caía desordenado sobre los ojos oscuros. Cuando se aparto el pelo de la cara y observó la mirada asustada de aquella niña, supo que no había vuelta atrás.

...

Aquel día todos los distritos entregaron a sus tributos y ellos viajaron al Capitolio de donde solo uno volvería.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, me llamo Sunny, y este año me he presentado voluntaria para representar a mi distrito en esta fecha tan especial, Este años se cumplen veinticinco primaveras desde el final de la rebelión y eso quiere decir que si gano estos juegos seré aún más elogiada cuando vuelva a casa. Lo reconozco, soy pequeñita, estoy a punto de cumplir los diecisiete y la gente piensa que tengo doce. Es un poco frustrante, pero aún así una ventaja en los combates, la agilidad es mi fuerte sin contar el combate con espada corta y el escudo. Lo primero que me explicaron en la academia era que tenía que clavarla por el lado en punta, y desde entonces le he cogido el gustillo; tampoco soy mala con los cuchillos pero si me diesen a elegir, lo tendría claro.

El campamento que improvisamos ayer esta bastante bien, en la cornucopia había tiendas de campaña, aunque prefiero dormir fuera, ya que no me fio de mis compañeros de alianza. El Chico de mi distrito, Raico, está muerto, y os preguntaréis como es eso posible si solo llevamos dos días aquí dentro, yo también me lo pregunté al principio, pero bueno, las cosas pasan y si os digo la verdad no me habría gustado enfrentarme a él al final, pero había resultado una muy buena forma de protección.

Raico fue un poco descuidado mientras buscaba las armas dentro de la cornucopia, que por cierto estaban muy bien escondidas, dejó su espalda desprotegida y como yo aún no había llegado, me faltó tiempo para prevenirle del tributo del 6 que se le estaba echando encima. Una pena, que se la va a hacer.

A pesar de todo, ayer nos dedicamos a deshacernos de unos cuantos tributos enclenques, aunque me hubiese gustado pillar a alguno más. Mi puntería me sirvió para cargarme a la pequeñaja de la pija rubia del 8, por otra parte Sarai, Kenneth y Layla los tributos del 2 y la chica del 3 terminaron con los demás: La chica del 5, la del 7, a los dos tributos del 9 y al chico del 11. Después del baño de sangre encontramos al tributo del 12 escondido en una estrecha oquedad y bueno, ya se sabe.

…

Han pasado tres semanas y el final está cada vez más cerca, la alianza que formamos al principio de los juegos se está volviendo cada vez más débil, hace dos días que Layla nos abandonó, creo que se sentía culpable porque el otro día tuvo que enfrentarse al chico de su distrito que por los visto ha hecho una alianza con los dos del 10. Y bueno, nosotros nos tuvimos que encargar de ella, pobre Layla, al fin y al cabo era una chica maja, me caía bien. Pero una traidora es una traidora.

Ya es de noche, acaba de sonar el himno y en estos momentos todo está en silencio, estoy tumbada dentro de mi saco de dormir, puedo ver a Sarai desde aquí, está haciendo guardia en uno de los abetos cercanos, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Lo llevo pensando unos cuantos días desde que pasó lo de Layla. Voy a marcharme, el distrito dos sigue intacto, ahora mismo son el equipo más fuerte de estos juegos, me marcharé esta noche pero me marcharé por la puerta grande como una triunfadora.

La fogata sigue encendida, pero cada vez las llamas se debilitan más, a unos pocos metros a mi izquierda, Kenneth está dormido, oigo su respiración profunda y tranquila y de vez en cuando un ronquido ahogado. Vuelvo a dirigir la mirada hacia su compañera, en lo que lleva de guardia no ha dirigido ni una vez la mirada hacia aquí, a lo mejor resulta que me he ganado su confianza después de acabar con la niña del 12 hace una semana, o quizás es que me consideran los suficientemente inofensiva como para no tener que vigilarme. En todo caso, lo tengo claro, voy a aprovechar este momento.

Me deslizo fuera del saco de dormir haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, todo está en calma, los Sinsajos ya no cantan y el aire ha dejado de soplar, por lo que tengo que ser muy cuidadosa, enrollo las mantas que he utilizado para calentarme en las noches más frías y las meto dentro del saco por si a caso a Sarai se le ocurriese mirar en esta dirección. Hemos decidido guardar las armas en la tienda de campaña, por lo que me meto dentro de esta y comienzo a buscar mi espada y un par de cuchillos que limpié la tarde anterior, mido mis movimientos con precisión para que al contactar con el plastificado suelo de la tienda hiciese el menor ruido posible, agarro la empuñadura de mi espada y la saqué de la vaina provocando un susurro metálico, me quedo quieta durante unos segundos para comprobar si Kenneth se ha despertado, pero no se oye nada y eso me inquieta aún más, debe de haber pasado algo. Salgo de la tienda con la espada en ristre, preparándome para un ataque, pero allí no hay nadie. Kenneth sigue durmiendo, así me acerco a él utilizando la hierba bajo mis pies para disimular el sonido de mis pasos, me acerco un poco más y la escasa luz de la luna me permite distinguir su pelo oscuro entre las sábanas. Me arrodillo a su lado y coloco el filo de mi espada a pocos milímetros de su cuello. Nada más notar el frio acero contra su garganta abre los ojos, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Miro como la sangre comienza a brotar de la herida mortal, un charco del líquido viscoso y caliente se forma entorno a mis rodillas y en poco menos de un minuto suena el cañonazo.

Sarai me mira extrañada y en cuanto entiende lo que ha ocurrido se levanta y la ira se deja ver a través de sus ojos claros. Me doy cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde, debería haberme acercado sigilosamente a la chica mientras Kenneth seguía vivo, pero no se me había ocurrido.

Me levanto, sabiendo que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo no puedo ganar, intento alcanzar mi espada, pero en cuanto la agarro la empuñadura se resbala entre mis manos manchadas de sangre aún fresca, "¡La he cagado, la he cagado pero bien!" pienso mientras busco una forma de escapar, se me ha olvidado coger el escudo, sin saber en qué dirección dirigirme comienzo a correr, oigo sus pasos cada vez más cerca, incluso cuando consigo llegar al bosque ella sigue pisándome los talones, cuando llego a un claro y puedo ver algo más allá de mis propias narices escojo un árbol al azar y comienzo a trepar pero las manos pegajosas me ralentizan y solo consigo alzarme unos pocos metros del suelo antes de que Sarai entre en el claro y me lance una flecha que me hace perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas, al golpearme contra el suelo mi pierna izquierda impacta con un crujido en la roca que he utilizado para darme impulso, el dolor me recorre el cuerpo, no puedo moverme así que busco una forma de defenderme ante el ataque inminente.

-¡TÚ! ¡TRAIDORA! ¡TE CREES QUE PUEDES ATACARNOS Y MARCHARTE SIN QUE HAYA CONSECUENCIAS!

- Se suponía que no debía haber consecuencias porque tú también deberías estar muerta.- Le respondo intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

-¡SERÁS..!-

Algo la interrumpe, se intenta dar la vuelta pero no es lo suficientemente rápida, sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa y distingo como tres manchas oscuras comienzan a extenderse por su camiseta a la altura del abdomen. Sarai deja caer el arco y se desploma a mis pies con los ojos aún abiertos, pero esta vez sin ningún rastro de vida, el cañonazo suena. En la espalda Sarai tiene incrustado un palo bastante alto que se mantiene erguido, y aunque a empieza a amanecer no puedo distinguir nada más con tan poca luz.

Una figura se acerca desde las sombras que aún proyecta el bosque, es un chico, lo reconozco es el tributo del 4, me pregunto cuánto tiempo a estado allí escondido antes de atacar y si ya lo tenía pensado de antes. Cuando me mira sus ojos oscuros no trasmiten más que negrura, me doy cuenta de que fui yo la que mató a su compañera. Él agarra con fuerza el "palo" con el que había atravesado a Sarai dejando a la vista las tres puntas ensangrentadas de un tridente.

El tributo se acerca a mí sin dirigirme una sola palabra, solo me mira, y yo le miro a él. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, así que cierro los ojos y pienso en casa…


	4. Chapter 4

Distrito 6: Belfast.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Victoria durante el viaje en tren desde nuestro distrito, y no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, ¿debía enseñarla a pelear? o ¿dejar que la suerte dominase su destino? Durante el entrenamiento ella se había mantenido distante de todos los tributos, incluso de mí, y aunque habíamos intercambiado unas cuantas palabras durante las comidas y las cenas, nuestra relación no había avanzado, yo le había pedido por favor que le contase a nuestro mentor lo que le ocurría, que él encontraría una manera de ayudarla pero ella se negaba en rotundo. Su plan era quedarse parada en medio del baño de sangre y esperar a que acabasen con su vida pero yo no iba a permitir que se rindiese sin pelear, cuando los tubos nos condujeron a la arena todo era muy confuso, la cornucopia estaba delante pero la neblina impedía verlo todo con claridad, llovía a raudales, me acuerdo que entonces me pregunté cómo era posible que las cámaras pudiesen grabarnos con tan poca visibilidad, pero tras unos pocos segundos me concentre en mi entorno, dos cilindros a mi derecha se encontraba Vicky, justo frente a mí, tras la cornucopia se alzaba lo que parecía ser los restos de una ciudad aunque en ese momento no pude distinguir mucho más, a la izquierda de los edificios pude ver un bosque de árboles bajos que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista en la lejanía, era muy difícil distinguir más lejos, no había manera de saber hasta dónde llegaba el bosque y donde cambiaba el paisaje. Eché un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo por si, con un poco de suerte, podía ver lo que se situaba a mi espalda, pero lo único que había eran unos postes de baja estatura separados a la misma distancia que parecía formar una especie de barrera y tras ella una superficie blanca.

La cuenta atrás cesó al fin y todos los tributos comenzamos a correr tanto como para intentar escapar como para llegar los primeros a la cornucopia, yo corrí lo más rápido que pude, pero cuando llegué al centro del círculo, el chico del uno ya estaba allí rebuscando entre los baúles que debían de contener las armas más peligrosas. Lo vi allí de espaldas a mí, indefenso por el momento, y decidí no perder la oportunidad que se me estaba bridando. A uno de los lados de la entrada a la cornucopia, descansaba lo que parecía ser un palo de madera liso y redondo, alargué el brazo y lo agarré par la parte más fina, me coloqué tras de él en dos zancadas y le asesté un golpe en la nuca utilizando toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo.

Cuando salí de la cornucopia solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos, la lluvia había cesado y la niebla comenzaba a desaparecer, miré hacia todos los lados decidido a encontrar a mi compañera y al fin la distinguí, seguía quieta delante de su tubo mirando con lágrimas en los ojos lo que ocurría a su alrededor, el chico del cinco ya la había visto, cogió un hacha del suelo y comenzó a acercarse sin que ella se diese cuenta. Corrí todo lo que pude, pero no iba poder llegar a tiempo. Victoria vio finalmente el peligro que corría y comenzó a retroceder, la plataforma que se encontraba su espalda la hizo caerse de culo sobre la superficie dura de metal. Salté por encima del cuerpo sin vida de una niña pequeña y seguí corriendo, el muchacho estaba a punto de rebanarle la cabeza, así que me obligué a mi mismo a forzar el ritmo, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca agarré el palo con las dos manos y le golpeé en la sien. El hacha resbaló de sus manos rozando la pierna de Viky y haciéndole un corte por encima de la rodilla que comenzó a sangrar casi de inmediato. Me agaché a su lado, la cogí en brazos y sin mediar palabra salí corriendo del campo de batalla.

Me adentré en el bosque de árboles bajos con Victoria en mis brazos le chorreaba sangre de la pierna, el corte debía ser más profundo de lo que me esperaba, su cara se ponía más pálida por segundos, tenía que hacer algo, cuando me percaté de que no teníamos a nadie a la vista me escondí tras una roca y dejé a Vicky en el suelo, ella miró con esos ojos claros que pretendían decirme algo, pero yo no supe el qué. Examiné el corte y me di cuenta de que el hacha había seccionado la femoral, se estaba desangrando, miré a mí alrededor buscando algo que me sirviese para curarla y con un palo y la parte de debajo de mi camiseta le practique un torniquete por encima del corte.

- ¡Belfast para!- me pidió ella con voz débil- Déjalo así.

- No.- No dije una palabra más, ya que no tenía sentido explicar por qué me estaba comportando de esa manera, ni yo mismo lo sabía.

La volvía a coger en brazos y seguí corriendo alejándome cada vez más del centro del conflicto. Cuando paramos para dormir los árboles que nos rodeaban eran más altos que al principio, la hierba bajo nuestros pies seguía húmeda y me obligaba a dar rodeos para intentar que ninguno de los dos acabase en el suelo. Vicky llevaba el palo manchado de sangre en el regazo para hacerme más fácil el trayecto, pero en cuanto la dejé sobre un terreno seco que había visto bajo una gran piedra granítica me lo devolvió mirándolo con asco.

- Belfast.- Dijo ella cuando la luz que alumbraba el último tributo caído desapareció del cielo.- Quiero que hagas algo por mí. – La miré y supe lo que quería.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- ¿Por qué no?- peguntó ella con voz cansada.

- No voy a dejar que te marches sin luchar si quiera. No sería justo.

- ¿Para quién?

- No sería justo para mí, Victoria, ¿cómo crees que me sentiría yo viéndote abandonar?

- Pero Belfast, estoy enferma…

- Y eso que tiene que ver. Aún puedes luchar.

- ¡Oh por favor! – La desesperación en su voz era patente. - ¡Belfast, no es un resfriado, ¿te crees que me rendiría por un simple resfriado?! ¡Es Parkinson! ¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de defenderme con un arma si ni siquiera puedo sostener un palo sin que me tiemblen los dedos? – Vicky agarró un palo que tenía cerca de ella y lo sostuvo frente a mi cara, tanto su mano como el palo que sostenía se movían bruscamente como si estuviesen dentro de un terremoto.- Por favor, hazlo.- Me suplicó ella soltando el palo y posando la mano temblorosa en su regazo. Parecía tan cansada.

- No puedes pedir algo así Vicky, no puedo…

- Solo tienes que desatar el torniquete, nada más, luego podrás marcharte y sobrevivir

- Por favor. – repitió ella.- Sabes que no voy a salir de aquí.

Yo me quedé callado y ella cambió de tema para no seguir forzando la conversación, no había nada más que decir.

- ¿Por qué entre todas las armas que debía haber en la cornucopia elegiste eso?- Me preguntó haciendo un ademan hacia el palo.

- No lo sé, simplemente lo vi a mano y lo cogí, aunque no me puedes negar que es un palo bastante efectivo.

- Bate.

- ¿Qué?

- Es un bate, no es un palo cualquiera, se llama bate.

- ¿Y qué diferencia hay?

- Que los bates se crearon para golpear pelotas pequeñas, no cabezas de persona.

- Eres una persona muy rara.

…

No me di cuenta de sus planes hasta que me desperté a la mañana siguiente, mientras yo dormía Vicky había andado durante la noche hasta uno de los árboles cercanos a nuestro escondite y allí se había desatado el torniquete. Cuando la encontré ya no había nada que hacer.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que comenzasen los juegos, casi un mes desde que no pude ayudar a mi amiga, es la primera vez en semanas que me encuentro con otro tributo, pero este no es como ella, él tiene la intención de acabar con mi vida.

El descampado donde nos encontramos está cubierto de hielo, es la extensión blanca que había visto el primer día detrás de mí. El chico con el que me enfrento se ha hecho cargo de unos cuantos tributos antes de que yo llegara, veo los cuerpos sin vida de los chicos del 4 y del 9 y la chica del 11 aunque todavía respira no le queda mucho.

Yo he luchado, me he esforzado al máximo, pero no ha servido de nada, no porque él es más fuerte, sino que es más listo. Para mí los juegos están a punto de acabarse y si mis cálculos no fallaban solo quedan tres tributos con vida. Miro a mi rival a los ojos y veo la fura asesina que anidaba en su interior. Conozco a los dos tributos que quedaban, y aunque nuestra alianza hubiese durado poco esperé que alguno de los dos le venciera. Quizás es solo vanidad, pero este es mi último deseo.


End file.
